comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-11 - In the Deputy Directors Office
Upon receiving the message about the urgent meeting, Ana wastes no time in heading to the Deputy Director's office. At the door, she knocks firmly. "Come in," is the reply from within. Deputy Director Romanova is in her-- surprisingly clean office. The stacks of datapads and unsigned paperwork are gone, cleaned off, signed, moved and handled. The coffee pot is sparkling. The floor is almost reflective. She is sitting at her desk, a sleeve of soda crackers and a half-drank bottle of ginger ale in front of her, alng with a datapad she is furrowing her brow at. "Ah, Agent Mitchell." Anessa was on duty when she arrived, so she's still in her SHIELD uniform. She opens the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Her composure is iron tight, not betraying the slightest hint of surprise at the extreme neatness of the room. "Deputy Director." She takes note of the ginger ale and crackers, but refrains from comment. "I received the message about the urgent meeting, and wanted to report in about attendance." The Deputy Director lifts an eyebrow, looking up from the datapad. "What did you need to report?" Anessa mentally chides herself. "The message said to contact you regarding my attendance, so as soon as I read it, I came right here. OF course, I'll be in attendance." Natasha nods. "Good. We'll need all hands." "Whatever I can do to help. You can count on me." The Deputy Director nods shortly. "AIM and HYDRA are working together, under the direction of the Red Skull. We know what they are after, Agent Mitchell-- and they cannot be allowed to get their hands on it." Anessa stiffens at the mention of the two organization coming together. "Whatever you need from me Deputy Director.. it's yours." Not that she's had a lot of field work.. but she has heart and drive. The Deputy Director's door is open, and Agent Mitchell is just inside. D. Director Romanova picks up her bottle of ginger ale and takes a sip, regarding Agent Mitchell. "Good. We have invited the Avengers to the helicarrier tonight to discuss this upcoming operation-- it will be a joint one. We'll need their help." It chafes Natasha to admit that much, but that should indicate exactly how serious the situation is. Anessa nods. "Is there anything you need me to do before the meeting?" It's not every day the Avengers are invited to the Helicarrier and it's definitely not every day that AIM and HYDRA work together. So, when the message came through on his Avengers ID, Clint fly the Skycycle up to the carrier to check in, which meant going to see Nat. He knocks on the door briefly before he walks in, Anessa's presence earns a little frown but it's short lived before he throws on one of those Barton smiles and helps himself to a seat. "This about the thing tonight?" he asks looking between the two ladies. "Make sure there is coffee--" and Agent Barton takes that moment to stroll in, and Romanova smirks slightly, "--and bear claws." Was that a slight gesture towards the man who always steals her bear claw? No, never. "No, in all seriousness," she says to Ana, "just be prepared." "The Director will be there." She then looks at Clint. "Yes. Tonight is going to be very..." she looks like she is hunting for the right word for a moment. "Stressful, I think. But your favorite little man needs you to punch him, which should put you in a good mood at least. I know how you so love the punching." Anessa nods, making mental notes. Coffee, bear claws, and be prepared. She turns, seeing Agent Barton enter, his usual, casual stride, and sink into a chair... while she's still standing. The Director, she shudders internally, though there's no visible sign of her reaction. "If there's nothing else you need from me Deputy Director, I'll go see about those preparations." Clint smirks at the bear claw crack. He leans back in his chair hands behind his head. "Yes, definitely bear claws," he agrees before he looks over at Ana. "So they've got you on the coffee run now? I thought Grant was still Fury's least favourite agent." Then he looks back at Nat. "So, any word on what AIM and HYDRA are doing together? It's not another cosmic cube is it?" Ana smirks. "Nope. I'm low woman on the totem pole still. Hitched to the desk, most of the time." She quiets down again, in case she can pick up any more information. The Deputy Director shoots Barton a Look. "Thankfully, no. Not yet, at least." There's one knock. For, politeness sake. But, as voices are evident, and it's hardly a private meeting, Daisy Johnson enters the office, glances around the office, and gives each present a single nod, and greeting. She takes a sip of her coffee, looking between Barton and Natasha. If she has any insight as to who Fury's least favorite is, she's not giving any tells. She assess the room before moving in further, eyes sweeping over each person methodically, yet quickly. Anessa is standing, rather ridig, as if somewhere in between attention, and at ease. Nat is at her desk, still seated, but looking less than happy. Clint is a few steps beyond at ease, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He shoots a look over at Daisy and wiggles his fingers in her direction before he looks back to Nat and nods seriously. "Well that's something at least. Alright, whatever they're up to I'm game." Daisy gives a nod to Clint, a friendly nod at that, before sipping her coffee. "Director Fury is occupied," she mentions to the group. That might, somewhat, explain her presence too. She glances to Natasha, "How many of the Avengers committed to being present?" "Myself, Agent Barton," the Deputy Director replies to Daisy. "Tony will nto be able to make it, but I am sure I will be able to debrief him later." She might shoot Clint a dark look that just /dares/ him to make a snarky comment about that. Clint returns the warm welcome from Daisy before he snorts. "Really, figured Tony for a boxers man," he says meeting Nat's glare with the most insolent of smiles. "Anyhow to catch you up Daisy," he says getting back into business mode. "AIM and HYDRA are doing, um, something and we're gearing up to shut them down." Anessa is good at being quiet, and observant, but Barton's comment causes her to arch a brow. She relaxes a bit more, clasping her hands behind her back, right hand around left wrist. "I'm certain you'll have ample opportunity to debrief him," is all Daisy says to Natasha. But then again, Daisy -was- at the Hellfire Club, and saw the rather public makeout session. At least she's not bringing it up. Directly. Then a nod, to Clint. "Yes. I'm aware of the particulars, even if not all the details, yet." Natasha rolls her eyes at the (hopefully) good-natured chiding from the other SHIELD agents. "He is," she comments idly to Clint. "That happens when you cannot fit into briefs comfortably, I understand." Trolling Clint? Definitely. Have you met these two? They revert to living under a bridge when around each other. "The details will be forthcoming at the meeting..." the Deputy Director says to Daisy, nodding. All the details, or at least as Nick Fury managed to get from her. It's Natasha. She might be holding something back. "I will say this: pack cold weather clothing." she smirks at Clint, recalling his last complaint in the minisub. "We are going home--well, for me, home-- to mother Russia." Ana hasn't had the opportunity to visit Russia, at least as far as she remembers. She manages to keep a neutral expression, and rather quiet, to boot. "Fun times," Clint says about Russia as he starts going through his mental checklist of things he'll want to have with him. A ton of flare arrow heads for sure, those were always good in cold weather as survival gear if nothing else. Then he glances up at Nat and smirks lopsidedly "I am sooo not going there in mixed company," he snorts before he glances over at Daisy and Ana. "However I know this from personal experience in case anyone's wondering." He smirks then leans forward, elbows on knees. "Any other details other than it will be cold, it will be in Russia and it will be AIM and HYDRA?" Daisy looks towards Natasha, meaningfully. Before Natasha can answer the question, she advises Clint, "Stay long enough for the meeting, and you'll find out." She pauses, looks Clint dead in the eye, and answers the latter part of his statement, "We don't." She smiles. She? Trolling. Well. She is learning under Fury. There's a glance, then, to Natasha. "I presume there will be no difficulties?" And, it's not in regards to the mission she's referring. That much is obvious. "Difficulties?" Natasha snorts derisively, but her eyes flit towards Clint slightly, giving him one of their looks they often exchange on missions. He will know something is up, at least. "I count the whole issue a difficulty." She stands. "I need to get the conference room prepared. I will see you all shortly?" And she rises, taking her ginger ale with her. Anessa nods, excusing herself to ensure everything the Deputy Director asked her to take care of is all in order.